Robin Harlan
Robin Harlan is a foley artist in the sound department who worked on the four most recent , , , , and . Prior to her work in the sound department, Harlan worked as an actress and was featured in episodes of The Bionic Woman (1976, with Fionnula Flanagan and Earl Billings), The Fitzpatricks (1977, with Thalmus Rasulala), Little House on the Prairie (1981), and The Love Boat (1986, with Mary Crosby) and in the comedy The Party Animal (1984, with Timothy Carhart, Leland Crooke, Debby Lynn Ross, and Patti Tippo) and the action drama Hollywood Vice Squad (1986, with Ronny Cox, Frank Gorshin, Robert Miano, Emilia Crow, and Phil Rubenstein). Her work in the sound department earned her two Golden Reel Award nominations for Best Sound Editing in Sound Effects and Foley for a Feature Film in 2007 for her work on the drama World Trade Center, shared with Harry Cohen, Ann Scibelli, Scott Curtis, Mark Ormandy, and Sarah Monat, and J.J. Abrams' action sequel Mission: Impossible III, shared with Sarah Monat, Scott Curtis, Mark P. Stoeckinger, Alan Rankin, and Thomas W. Small. The same year she won the Golden Reel Award for Best Sound Editing in Sound Effects and Foley for a Feature Film for her work on the war drama Letters from Iwo Jima, shared with Sarah Monat, Alan Robert Murray, Bub Asman, Jason King, Steve Mann, and Christopher Flick. From the late '80s on she is working as foley artist on motion pictures with credits in the science fiction fantasy Gor (1987), the drama Barfly (1987, starring Alice Krige), the science fiction film Predator (1987), the action film Die Hard (1988), the comedy Major League (1989), the drama The Fabulous Baker Boys (1989), the thriller Misery (1990), the crime drama A Few Good Men (1992), the comedy Made in America (1993, starring Whoopi Goldberg), the science fiction sequel RoboCop 3 (1993), the drama True Romance (1993, starring Christian Slater), the comedy sequel Addams Family Values (1993), the science fiction film Timecop (1994), the drama Moonlight and Valentino (1995, with Whoopi Goldberg), 's action thrillers Broken Arrow (1996) and Face/ Off (1997), the thriller Kiss the Girls (1997, starring Ashley Judd), 's blockbuster Titanic (1997), the comedy The Odd Couple II (1998), the drama Meet Joe Black (1998), the thriller Double Jeopardy (1999, starring Ashley Judd), 's horror film Sleepy Hollow (1999), the action sequel Mission: Impossible II (2000), the horror comedy Scary Movie (2000), the thriller Vanilla Sky (2001), the science fiction film The Core (2003), the science fiction film Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow (2004), the comedy Elizabethtown (2005, starring Kirsten Dunst), the science fiction film Æon Flux (2005), the comedy Reno 911!: Miami (2007), the comedy Drillbit Taylor (2008), and 's drama Gran Torino (2008). More recent credits include the music comedy Dance Flick (2009), the science fiction film Land of the Lost (2009, with Sarah Monat, Randy Singer, Anna Behlmer, James Bolt, Derek Casari, Andy Nelson, Paul Pavelka, and Dennis Rogers), the comedy Imagine That (2009), the science fiction thriller G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra (2009, along with Glenn T. Morgan, Dan O'Connell, Randy Singer, and Sarah Monat), the horror thriller Case 39 (2009), and the comedy A Thousand Words (2011). External link * Category:Sound department Category:Golden Reel Award nominees